Perfect
by Iwanita
Summary: A tauren warrior and a troll priest are travelling on the Kalu'ak sea turtle. Little fluffy one-shot, just because life needs something cute once a while. EDIT: Castilian Spanish translation in Ch. 2 / Traducción al español castellano en Cap. 2.
1. Perfect

**EDIT:** Spanish translation in chapter 2 (Castilian Spanish from Spain). / Traducción al español en capítulo 2 (español castellano de España).

**[A/N]:** It's been a long time since I last played WoW, but today, listening to the Lich King OST inspired me a little corny one-shot. It's nothing serious, just a small ficlet, but I guess I needed to write something fluffy and cute. Dedicated to my sister, who is the best healer in the world.

**Disclaimer:** World of Warcraft, taurens, trolls, tuskarr and the locations used are © to Blizzard.

Rainsong and Piticli are our characters.

* * *

Rainsong's eyes opened suddenly, her huge body stiffening, tail twitching. She had been about to doze off when something had made her snap into awareness.

She looked around her. Everything was still in order. Well, all they could be, bearing in mind that she was currently travelling (should she say 'sailing'?) aboard one of the enormous sea turtles that the Kalu'ak had been blessed with.

The ride from Kamagua to Kaskala was a long one. The turtle was not slow as its earthen cousins, but the distance was significant, and there wasn't much to do during the crossing, besides admiring the landscape. The northern lights gleamed above her, reflecting on the white icebergs that drifted away in those waters. Taking in a deep breath of the cool and pure air, she smiled faintly, reveling in the wild, unconquerable beauty of the northern hemisphere.

At the other side of the ship (turtle, she reminded herself), the turtle-rider was scrubbing and cleaning a portion of the carapace where a colony of barnacles had settled. The great reptile emitted a deep pleased growl in response to the attentions. The beast did his job, and the walrus-men did theirs. And everything was at peace. The Kalu'ak were modest, selfless people. They lived in harmony with Nature. They only hunted or fished what they needed to survive, and not a piece of their kills was ever wasted. Leather, bones... everything had some use for their small huts, weapons or clothings. They were very similar in that aspect to taurens, and Rainsong had instantly taken a liking to the walrus-men.

Another faint movement near her left flank pulled her from her thoughts and she identified what had previously made her snap from almost dozing off.

Piticli, her best troll friend.

He was still very young, and not very muscular despite been a troll, but he was very brave by way of compensation. He was also an excellent priest, very skilled in the arts of healing, and he had always been there for Rainsong, who, due to her job, had an unhealthy tendency to get injured. The tauren was a strong, battle-hardened warrior, specialized in keeping her allies out of harm's way, but as though as she was, Rainsong was not invincible. The troll and the tauren had teamed up in countless occasions, enjoying the benefits of the mutual protection and company, and now, Piticli was like a brother for her.

Piticli shivered in his sleep, snuggling into the small blanket he had been able to knit with some stray clothes they had found in their previous mission. His pale-blue skin had taken a slightly purplish shade due to the low temperatures.

Rainsong sighed. Against her advice, Piticli had insisted in coming to Northrend to help her in her quests. Taurens had few problems in cold climates. Their huge size was an advantage, as well as their fur-covered bodies. Besides, during the few weeks she had spent in the northern continent, her fur had thickened even more, adapting to the freezing environments. But her troll companion was poorly prepared for it. His kind did better in jungles and deserts.

Very carefully, she reached for the small shivering troll, pulling him to her lap and wrapping her arms around him. Piticli let out a relieved sigh, still asleep, and snuggled closer into the warmth radiating from the huge tauren, burying his face in the tauren's fur and murmuring something unintelligible. A while later, the troll had stopped shivering, and his body had regained its normal temperature.

Rainsong smiled for herself as she expelled a gust of air through her nostrils, the warm air creating a small cloud of water vapour for a brief moment before drifting away with the breeze.

Piticli shifted slightly in his sleep, and Rainsong unconsciously pulled him closer.

The world was dangerous out there, and she was sure that many challenges will arrive in the future. But right then, at that precise instant, everything was at peace. Her healer was safe. The sky was beautiful. The air was pure.

Everything was _perfect_.

* * *

**[A/N]:** Thanks for reading.


	2. Perfecto

**[****N****/****A****]:** Hace mucho tiempo que no juego al WoW, pero hoy, escuchar la BSO de la Lich King me inspiró una idea para un pequeño one-shot cursi. No es nada serio, sólo un fic cortito, pero supongo que sentía la necesidad de escribir algo mono. Dedicado a mi hermana, que es la mejor curandera del mundo.

**Renuncia ****de ****responsabilidad****:** World of Warcraft, taurens, trolls, tuskarr y los lugares mencionados son propiedad de Blizzard.

Rainsong and Piticli son nuestros personajes.

* * *

Rainsong abrió los ojos de repente, se puso tensa y su cola se agitó nerviosamente. Había estado a punto de quedarse traspuesta, pero algo la había hecho espabilarse de nuevo.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo seguía en orden. Bueno, todo lo en orden que se podía estar, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en esos momentos viajando (debería decir 'navegando'?) a bordo de una de las enormes tortugas marinas con los que los Kalu'ak habían sido bendecidos.

La ruta desde Kamagua hasta Kaskala era larga. A diferencia de sus parientes terrestres, la tortuga no era lenta, pero la distancia era importante, y no había demasiado con lo que entretenerse durante la travesía, a parte de admirar el paisaje. Las auroras boreales brillaban en lo alto, reflejándose en los blancos icebergs que flotaban a la deriva en aquellas aguas. Inspirando profundamente el aire frío y puro, esbozó una fugaz sonrisa, deleitándose con la belleza inconquistable y salvaje del hemisferio septentrional.

Al otro lado del barco (tortuga, se recordó a sí misma), el jinete de tortugas estaba frotando y limpiando una zona del caparazón donde se había asentado una colonia de percebes. El gran reptil emitió un gruñido ronco y agradecido en respuesta a las atenciones. La bestia cumplía con su trabajo, y los hombres morsa con el suyo. Y todo estaba en paz. Los Kalu'ak eran un pueblo modesto y desprendido. Vivían en armonía con la Naturaleza. Sólo cazaban o pescaban lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir, y jamás desperdiciaban un sólo pedazo de sus capturas. Cuero, huesos... todo tenía algún uso para sus pequeñas tiendas, armas o ropas. En ese aspecto se parecían mucho a los tauren, y Rainsong había quedado encantada con ellos instantáneamente.

Otro ligero movimiento cerca de su flanco izquierdo la sacó de sus cavilaciones, e identificó lo que la había hecho espabilarse hace un rato cuando había estado a punto de quedarse dormida.

Piticli, su mejor amigo troll.

Aún era muy joven, y no muy musculoso a pesar de ser un troll, pero era muy valiente en compensación. Además era un sacerdote excelente, muy diestro en las artes de la curación, y siempre estaba ahí para Rainsong, la cual, debido a su trabajo, tenía una tendencia muy poco saludable a resultar herida. La tauren era una guerrera fuerte, curtida en el campo de batalla, especialista en mantener a sus aliados a salvo, pero, por muy dura que fuese, Rainsong no era invencible. El troll y la tauren habían formado equipo en incontables ocasiones, disfrutando de los beneficios de la mutua protección y de la compañía, y ahora, Piticli era como un hermano para ella.

Piticli se estremeció de frío en su sueño, arrebujándose en la pequeña manta que había logrado tejer con algunos trozos sueltos de tela que habían encontrado en su última misión. Su piel azul pálida había tomado un tinte violáceo debido a las bajas temperaturas.

Rainsong suspiró. En contra de sus consejos, Piticli había insistido en ir a Rasganorte para ayudarla en sus misiones. Los taurens tenían pocos problemas en climas fríos. Su gran tamaño era ventajoso, así como sus cuerpos cubiertos de pelaje. Por si fuera poco, durante las pocas semanas que había pasado en el continente septentrional, su pelaje se había hecho más denso, adaptándose al frío extremo de esos parajes. Pero su compañero troll estaba escasamente preparado para ello. Su raza estaba mejor adaptada a las junglas y desiertos.

Con mucho cuidado, se inclinó sobre el pequeño y tembloroso troll, trayéndolo hacia su regazo y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Piticli dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, todavía dormido, acurrucándose contra el calorcillo que irradiaba la enorme tauren, escondiendo su cara entre el pelaje y murmurando algo incomprensible. Al poco tiempo, el troll había dejado de temblar, y su cuerpo había recuperado su temperatura normal.

Rainsong sonrió para sí misma y resopló, el aire cálido formó una pequeña nube de vapor de agua que flotó en el aire fugazmente antes de ser arrastrada por la brisa.

Piticli se movió un poco en sueños, y Rainsong lo acercó contra sí inconscientemente.

Ahí fuera, el mundo era peligroso, y estaba segura de que el futuro les guardaba muchos retos. Pero en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, todo estaba en paz. Su curandero estaba a salvo. El cielo era hermoso. El aire era puro.

Todo era _perfecto_.

* * *

**[N/A]:** Gracias por leer.


End file.
